


We need to share our pain

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara wanted to carry the weight of the world on her own, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt by Leapyearbaby29"Lena finds Kara in the elevator when she’s having the panic attack. 3x02."





	We need to share our pain

Lena knew something was wrong, Kara had never been mean to her before, not even before they started dating, but she couldn’t get her hands on what was wrong. Kara had been extremely sensitive this past 2 days but everytime Lena tried to ask what was wrong Kara avoided the question and said she was just tired. 

Something inside Lena told her to try to catch up with Kara now, she had just walked to the elevator so Lena quickly turned around and ran, she pressed the button and the doors opened to show Kara in the corner breathing heavily with her hands gripping her chest, Lena walked in and ran to her side to close her shirt before someone saw the S beneath it, she then reached up and pressed a button to close the doors and keep the elevator stopped so that no one could get in.

“Kara, what’s wrong? Tell me what is going on so I can help you”

“I ca- I can’t bre- I, Lena” she looked up with scared eyes, desperately trying to get some air into her lungs while running her hand on her neck as if to try to get a invisible hand away from it and hitting her chest weakly and with her free hand she tried to reach for Lena’s hand as her legs started to shake and she started to sink down.

“You can’t breath, I can see that, I’m sorry baby don’t try to speak for now” Lena finished Kara’s sentence for her and reached out to hold Kara’s hand, Kara gripped her hand tightly and Lena had to hold back a hiss.

“I’m go-ing to pass out” she breathed out in a barely audible voice.

“Please don’t, it’s ok, I’m here now. Let’s go to the roof, the open air will help” she reached for the buttons once again and pressed the top one to take them to the roof, it was open and private and would make it easier for her to help Kara, she knelt in front of her and tried to caress her face while talking softly but Kara didn’t seem to be listening.

A minute later the elevator door opened.

“Can you walk? Just to get out of the elevator?” she used her strength to help Kara up and they slowly started walking, the second they’re out Kara sinks back down to her knees, now with both hands gripping her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks, Lena saw Kara looking up at her and trying to speak again “Ok, let’s try to slow down your breathing first, then we can talk” she walked closer and knelt down in front of her again, using one hand to hold Kara’s and the other to touch her chest “can you feel my hand? Just nod or shake your head” she saw Kara nodding “Ok, good” she lifted Kara’s hand to her chest “can you feel my heartbeat?” she nodded again “alright, let’s try to take deep breaths, follow my breathing and when you feel like you can, focus your hearing on the sound of my heartbeat” she started to take slow deep breaths and waited patiently until Kara could finally mimic it, Lena felt Kara’s heartbeat starting to slow down “You’re doing great, just keep breathing, we don’t have to rush, take your time” after 10 minutes Kara was finally fully in control of her breathing again and practically fell onto Lena’s lap.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I raised my voice, I shouldn’t have done that” she sobbed “you were just trying to help me and I shouted at you, I don’t deserve you, I’m sorry…”

“Kara, stop, just calm down, I get it, you’ve been stressed about something and lost control earlier” she looked down and dried Kara’s tears “Now, I’m not mad at you, but this probably wouldn’t have happened if you talked to me when something is upsetting you, you have been stressed this past 2 days and everytime I tried to talk to you about it you shut me down or walked away”

“I’m sorry, it was because I didn’t want to stress you out too, you’re constantly dealing with so much, I didn’t want to add more weight to your shoulders” she sniffled and sat up once she stopped feeling like she was going to pass out. 

“But baby, in a relationship we have to share our pain, you’re not adding more weight on me, you’re dividing your pain so we can both carry it and solve it together, I don’t care if you are the girl of steel, no one can deal with everything on their own, I’m here to help you whenever you need me just like you’re always there for me when I need it, alright?”

“Yeah, ok” she looked down “I’m sorry for that, hum, that scene in the elevator” she said and started blushing.

“Hey, no, you don’t have to apologize for that, I’m glad I found you. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I’m not sure, we were discussing and I started to feel my chest tightening but I ignored it and walked to the elevator, but when the doors closed I couldn’t breath properly, it felt like someone was choking me and started panicking, I wanted to call you but I wasn’t sure if you were mad at me so I didn’t, I tried to call Alex but my hand was shaking too much and the phone ended up falling, which made my panic worse, after that everything is kinda of a blur”

“OK, it’s over now, but please promise me that from now on you will call me if something happens, it doesn’t matter if we had a fight 2 seconds ago, if you’re calling I know it’s because you need something and I will always answer” Kara nodded “no, I need you to say it out loud”

“I promise to call you when something happens and I need your help”

“Thank you” she brushed away a few lose strings from Kara’s face “you look exhausted, beautiful, but exhausted, let me take you home” she said and got up. 

“No, no, I have to work, it’s ok, I’m fine” she tried to get up and held onto Lena’s arms when she almost fell.

“You just had a panic attack, a bad one, I’ve had those a few times when I was a bit younger and I always needed to lie down for a while after, I’m taking you home whether you want me to or not, understood?”

“Yes boss” she tried to make Lena laugh and smiled when she succeeded.

“I don’t think you want to go back into the elevator right now, do you?” she asked. 

“No, not really but if need to I can”

“Of course not, we can take the stairs”

“Or I could just fly us down, I know I shouldn’t try to fly home now, but I just need to float until we are on the ground down there, I don’t think I can take the stairs right now, my legs are still shaking a bit”

“Fine, let’s just go down, I’m driving us home”

“Ok” they walked to the edge of the building and Kara picked Lena up and slowly floated down and they went to Lena’s car to go home. 

15 minutes later they arrived and Kara was practically asleep on her sit besides Lena. 

“We’re home honey” she got out of the car and opened Kara’s door “come on, let’s go take a nap, I know you’re tired” she helped Kara out and locked the car before going in “do you want to try the elevator? This one is faster than the one on CatCo but It’s ok if you don’t want to” Kara just walked besides her to the elevator and laid her head onto Lena’s shoulder closing her eyes when they doors closed. 

Lena opened the door and walked to their room, she helped Kara lay down and put the covers on top of her. 

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked quietly.

“Please” Kara whispered while nodding. 

“Alright, I’m going to work a little bit, but I promise not to leave”

“You not going to sleep a bit too?” Kara asked with her eyes already closed but fighting to stay awake a little longer. 

“It’s early, I can’t sleep now, but you need to, so just relax” she started caressing Kara’s head, softly massaging her scalp to ease the pain she was almost sure Kara was feeling, even if it wasn’t as bad as the one she used to get after a panic attack, the amount of work the body go through during it must have caused some kind of discomfort to Kara. Just a few minutes later she was asleep and Lena decided to send a message to Alex to let her know what happened and to ask her to just ask for Supergirl’s help today if it was really necessary. 

Lena worked as much as she could from her phone since her laptop had stayed in CatCo, so when there was nothing else she could do from it, she turned the TV on, keeping the volume down to not disturb Kara and laid down besides her, keeping one hand on Kara's chest to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully. After a few episodes of a random show she found she was starting to get tired, she knew she wasn’t going back to work today, but Alex said she was going to pass by to check on Kara before going back to work and she decided to use that time to drive back to CatCo to grab the stuff she left there so she could keep working from home, and maybe even working from home again at least during the morning tomorrow to make sure Kara was really feeling better. She looked at the time and there was still 2 hours before Alex came, so she turned around to try and take a little nap, she knew her body needed to rest anyway. She got her arms around Kara so she could feel if she moved and would wake up, she got comfortable by getting closer to her so she could catch a bit of Kara’s warmth and fell asleep just a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
